


Happy

by TheRenegadeAuthor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Virgin Bolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRenegadeAuthor/pseuds/TheRenegadeAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beifong Rescue Team is forced to camp out for a night before returning to Republic City. Wei confronts the feelings he harbors for Bolin, and to his surprise, the young earthbender feels the same way. Forgetting about the possible consequences, the two enjoy one another for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Weilin fanfiction around here is disgusting! Thought, I might try and remedy that problem. Please note that this is my first work to post without first having someone beta it, and there might be a number of mistakes I overlooked. Feel free to point them out to me in the comment section! Also, try and find the ATLA character cameo!

Wei painstakingly examined his hair through the small handheld mirror in his hand. Seeming to find some miniscule imperfection, the handsome earthbender licked his finger and gingerly smoothed out what had already appeared to be a perfectly groomed section of hair. He gave one last long, scrutinous look before putting down the mirror. He let out a nervous sigh, his nerves completely on edge.

“What’s with all the huffing and puffing?” Wing asked from his sleeping bag, not bothering to look at his twin. Instead, he was fully engrossed the task of tossing some metal ball into the air and bending it to form an arbitrary shape before he caught it again.

“What?” Wei asked, he had almost forgotten that Wing was in the tent with him. That happened more than one might think, actually. The twins were just so used to each other’s presence, that when together it wasn’t hard to forget that they were actually two separate people. “Oh...nothing.” Wei said, declining to give any further information about why he was obviously so nervous.

Wing, however, pressed on. “And, what’s with the mirror obsession? You got some sorta date, hot stuff?” Wing joked. Although, genuinely curious about why his brother seemed to be so obsessed with his appearance that evening.

“Shut up.” Wei rolled his eyes in annoyance before grabbing the ball that Wing was still throwing and giving it a nice shove into his brother’s stomach.

“Ow!” Wing said, before laughing at the fact he had obviously pressed some sort of button with his twin. “No, but seriously, what’s up?” Wing asked, moving to sit upright and face his brother.

“Nothing…” Wei denied, his voice comically lower as he conveyed his exasperation.

“Liar. You always do that thing with your voice when you’re hiding something.” Wing observed, raising a triumphant eyebrow.

“No I don’t!” Wei exclaimed, his voice audibly higher as he tried to deny the obvious truth that his twin had just presented him.

“Yeah, you do. But, hey, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s cool. Just continue to lie and hide things from your very own flesh and blood.” Wing taunted, trying to make Wei feel guilty so that he’d spill whatever it was he was hiding.

“You are unbelievable.” Wei said, rolling his eyes as he angrily left the tent. As he closed the tent’s opening flap, he could hear Wing snickering from inside. Rolling his eyes again, he stalked off.

Night had long since fallen and the embers of their campfire had dimmed. He could just make out the sleeping figure that was Aunt Lin beside the lukewarm coals. It didn’t surprise him that she preferred to sleep out in the open. There was a full moon overhead that brilliantly illuminated the surrounding landscape. The other tents were scattered about the area. Various sounds of snoring escaped from a few. Wei was careful not to make much noise as he slowly edged away from their campsite.

The group had landed in a dry valley after fleeing from the Earth Empire. The tall grasses around their campsite moved gently in the wind and the chirping of beetle crickets permeated the air. He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of nature and earthiness. He couldn’t smell nature like this back in Zaofu. There it constantly smelled of metal. No matter where you went, you could never escape the sharp scent. That wasn’t to say he didn’t love Zaofu. It was his home, after all, but it was nice to be away from it. Of course ‘being away from it’ only meant that Kuvira still controlled it. It was easy to forget they were fighting a war in the quiet peace of the night, but the truth of the situation was that they were in fact fighting a war and they needed to do whatever was possible to stop Kuvira.

Normally, they all would have immediately flown to Republic City, no time for breaking during the night to sleep. It wasn’t that far by air, only a little more than a day’s travel. But, Opal’s sky bison wasn’t equipped to carry 8 people for such long distances. They were forced to take an overnight layover so that Juicy could get some well deserved, and much needed, rest.

“Something troublin’ ya, kid?” Lin asked, walking up behind the twin.

Wei jumped slightly at the words, not having heard Lin wake and follow him out of camp. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Wei apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

“With your flat-footed thunderclaps you call steps, you bet you did.” Lin said, her voice containing its usual harsh edge. A year ago, Wei would have taken the comment a little more personally, but he had warmed up to his aunt’s sense of humor.

“Yeah...sorry.” Wei chuckled, really not sure how to respond.

“So kid, why’re you out here in the middle of the night? What’s keeping you up?” Lin asked, a bit of genuine concern creeping into her voice.

“It just seems so silly. You know considering you just rescued me from the clutches of a dictator and we are going to be fighting in a war in a few weeks.” Wei mused.

“Something that I’ve had to learn, is that despite the fact you want to take care of the world, you have to take care of you, first, ya know?” Lin offered.

“I just don’t think it’s the right time.” Wei persisted.

“Listen, kiddo. It’ll never be the right time. There’s always going to be something. At some point, you just gotta say ‘fuck it’ and throw caution to the wind. Besides, there’s never a better time than the present.” Lin concluded, leaving her nephew to his thoughts as she settled down by the cold fire to go back to sleep.

Wei stood out looking over the landscape for a few minutes, mulling over what his aunt had said. He looked up to the moon, “Bet you didn’t have love problems.” He remarked. As soon as he said it, however, he got a distinct sense that he was wrong. A voice in his head seemed to whisper to him: _Learn from others before. Love true, but love fast. You’ll never know when everything will be taken from you._

A fire appeared in Wei’s eyes as he steeled his nerves. He was going to do it. Walking back past where Lin gently snored by the fire, Wei moved down the row of tents before stopping at the last one. He noticed that a dull, orange light spilled out from the tent. Good. That meant he hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

“Bolin?” Wei ventured, peeking his head into the tent. Bolin sat in his boxershorts and ragged undershirt. He was writing in some small book he held in his hand and it took him a moment to realize that Wei was there.

“Wha-? Oh Wei, hey, come on in.” Bolin invited, putting his notebook down.

“Thanks, what are you, uh, working on?” Wei asked, his anxiety beginning to return now that he was here in the tent with Bolin. His eyes dropped from Bolin’s face and began to trace the curvature of his biceps.

“Oh it’s nothing really. I picked up from Mako when we were hunting down the Red Lotus a few years ago.” Bolin explained. Wei forced himself to snap back to attention, not wanting Bolin to notice him checking out his body...yet. “So, uh, what brings you by, Wei?” Bolin asked.

“Oh, I, uh, I,um, wanted to see if you, uh, wanted to...play a game of power disk. Yeah, that’s it!” Wei hurriedly lied, still trying to quell his nerves before he made his move.

“Yeah, sure. Uh, just two problems,” Bolin began, “One, I’m not a metalbender. Two, where would you play out here?”

“Oh...right…” Wei faded out, quickly beginning to realize how stupid his lie was.

“We can play Pai Sho if you want?” Bolin offered, drawing a game board out of the duffel bag that sat next to him.

Wei hurriedly nodded his head, desperate for an excuse to remain in Bolin’s company. “You’ll just have to teach me how to play.” Wei said.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Bolin agreed, unfurling the game board and placing it between them. As he brought out the game pieces and placed them on the board he started to explain the importance of each tile and how they fit into the game. Wei dutifully listened, or at least appeared to be.

In all reality, Wei was much too concerned with the contour of Bolin’s body to care at all about the importance of the Jasmine tile or how the White Lotus tile played its part in the game. It wasn’t until Bolin had been silent for almost a minute that Wei snapped out of his lingering gaze. His face immediately turned red as Bolin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

‘Shit! Did he notice that I was checking him out?’ Wei thought to himself. ‘So what if he did?’ He tried to reassure himself. ‘The reason I came over here was to tell him...’

“Are you feeling okay, Wei?” Bolin asked, puzzled and concerned with the way the metalbender had been acting.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” Wei apologized, audibly swallowing.

“Ok, well, as I was saying. Pai Sho is left up to interpretation, a bit. I mean Asami, for example, thinks the game is supposed to be a methodical, strategic game, but I was taught that it was a fast-paced game of chance.”

“Uh-hu.” Wei agreed, absentmindedly nodding his head.

“So, you think you’re ready to start?” Bolin asked. Wei nodded in reply, looking down at the board. Bolin gestured for him to move first. Wei was now wishing he had listened to some of Bolin’s instructions, but knew he would look even dumber if he asked for him to go over it again.

Instead, he tentatively picked up one tile and moved it to an empty space on the board, looking up to Bolin for confirmation. Bolin just studied the board, nodding. Wei took that as a sign he had at least made a legal move and sighed in relief.

“So, Bolin, listen…” Wei began, figuring that there wasn’t really a reason for him to stall the moment any longer.

“What’s up?” Bolin asked, moving one of his tiles on the board before looking up to meet Wei’s eyes. As soon as their gazes met, Bolin couldn’t help but suspect that there was something more going on with Wei’s nightly visit. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah...I just...it’s just that...I wanted to tell you that I, that I, um, that I forgive you.” Wei stuttered out. “You know, for working with Kuvira and all. I was wrong to hold that against you. I know that you were only doing what you thought was right.

“Thanks Wei.” Bolin said sincerely. “I’m just glad we were able to rescue you before that crazy bitch could torture you or something.”

“There’s also something else…” Wei ventured, feeling his heart beat faster and faster in his chest.

“What is it?”

“I...I...I, uh, I…” Unable to bring himself to say anything, Wei practically lunged forward and sloppily kissed Bolin, knocking over the Pai Sho board between them. Wei felt Bolin tense up at first, but for a moment he seemed to relax before gently pushing Wei away from him.

“Wei, I…” Bolin trailed off, his eyes downcast.

“Bolin, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Wei hurriedly tried to explain, but Bolin cut him off.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea.” Bolin said, his eyes still not rising to meet Wei’s. “Opal and I, well I...I just don’t know where we stand right now…”

“Bolin it’s okay.” Wei said glumly, raising from his seated position. He turned away from Bolin, trying to hide his red face and quickly dampening eyes. “I get it, you don’t like me. It’s fine.” Wei left the tent, walking briskly away. He desperately wiped at his eyes, not wanting to cry.

“Stop.” Bolin whispered, albeit somewhat loudly. Emerging from his tent, Bolin placed a hand on Wei’s shoulders. Wei had frozen in place, unsure of what to do. “Wei, it’s not that I don’t like you…” Bolin began, causing Wei’s heart to skip a beat.

‘He...likes me?!’ Wei thought to himself, both thrilled and terrified by the new information.

“It’s just that I don’t want to cause problems between you and Opal. She’s my ex-girlfriend, and your sister.” Bolin’s voice was still a whisper, but also full of pained emotion. Wei turned around, gently lifting Bolin’s hand from his shoulder and placing it instead over his heart.

“Let me worry about Opal.” Wei assured Bolin. Hardly a second had gone by before the two embraced each other, meeting in a passionate kiss. Neither could say for sure who had initiated it, but the important thing was that neither stopped it from happening.

Wei let out a small groan of pleasure, which happened to be a bit louder than he had intended. Apparently, it had disturbed someone in the camp. “Wait…” Bolin hushed, tenderly drawing away from their kiss. Taking Wei’s hand, he led him back into his tent, where they would be less likely to wake the others.

Now in the privacy of the tent, the two immediately found each other again. Clashing like two halves once again made whole, each ran their hands up and down the other’s body. Wei moved his hands underneath Bolin’s shirt and deftly slipped it off over his head. Bolin doing the same to him a moment later.

For awhile, the two were content to just explore the other’s body as their hands meticulously surveyed ever divot and rise of their muscular physiques. Wei, however, was not satisfied. He reached down and began to ever so gently massage the hardening bulge in Bolin’s pants.

Bolin tensed up, pulling away slightly, but careful to keep Wei no more than a few centimeters away from himself. “Wei, I’ve never-” Wei interrupted Bolin with a quick kiss.

“I get it, you’ve never done it with a guy before. It’s okay.” Wei planted another passionate kiss on the apprehensious earthbender.

“No…” Bolin said, his voice hushed and his eyes downcast like he was embarrassed. “I’ve never done it...with anyone.” He admitted, his eyes wide as he waited for the tortuously hot twin to say something.

“Bolin, it’s okay.” Wei reassured, his voice low as he more passionately embraced the admitted virgin. “As long as you’re sure you want to do this.” Wei said, trying to be sensitive to the situation.

There was a brief pause as Bolin contemplated. His answer was to draw the metalbender in for more kissing. Between their somewhat sloppy kisses, Bolin breathed out. “I want it to be you.”

That was all that Wei needed to hear. Undoing Bolin’s pants, he let them drop to the ground all the way exploring every nook and cranny of the earthbender’s mouth. Moving to Bolin’s neck, Wei gently sucked on the supple skin and slowly inched his way down. Pausing to do some work on Bolin’s nipples, he was invigorated by the pleasure filled moans and gasps escaping from his lips.

Now on his knees, Wei looked up into the eyes of Bolin, who had the goofiest, and most endearing, smile of his face. Not wanting to ruin the moment with words, Wei turned his attention to gently pulling down the tight briefs that were the last obstacle between himself and Bolin’s cock.

Wei slowly inched down the fabric, letting the moment build. Bolin moaned slightly once he was free of his last article of clothing. Wei couldn’t help but be slightly impressed with the tool now before him. It wasn’t the longest he’d ever seen, but the girth was a bit of different story.

“Is something wrong?” Bolin asked, as he noticed Wei scrutinizing the unwrapped package. Wei shook his head, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

“Not in the slightest.” Wei took the head of Bolin’s penis in his mouth, moving slowly down the shaft as he worked it over nice and good with his tongue. He could feel Bolin shiver with pleasure as Wei brought the dick farther and farther into his mouth.

“Oh...Wei…” Bolin breathed out, his eyes closed as he let the waves of pleasure wash over him. Bolin’s hands playfully brushed through Wei’s hair as the twin delivered what was the best, as far as Bolin was concerned, blow job ever given.

Going all the way down, Wei felt the tip of Bolin’s dick brush against the back of his throat. Unable to control himself, Bolin pushed on the back of Wei’s head, forcing the metalbender even deeper. Wei involuntary let out a choking noise, causing Bolin to immediately remove his hands in panic.

“Are you...are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. It wa-” Bolin’s panic was interrupted by Wei chuckling.

“Bolin, relax. It’s fine. Really, it’s more than okay.” Wei said, rising to his feet and gently kissed Bolin, letting his lips linger faintly for a few seconds. When he pulled away, Bolin still looked slightly worried he had done something wrong.

Bolin opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it. He did it again, and then once more, before Wei felt obligated to say something.

“Bolin re---” He didn’t get another word out before Bolin practically shoved his tongue down Wei’s throat.

Now it seemed to be Bolin’s turn. Having taken note from Wei, Bolin progressed to Wei’s neck and down his chest. “You sure you’ve never done this before?” Wei asked, obviously impressed with Bolin’s supposed natural talent.

Deciding not to answer, Bolin simply slipped Wei’s pants off and brought Wei in for another passionate kiss. As they embraced, Bolin worked his hands down Wei’s muscular back before slipping under the elastic band of his boxers. “Mmmm.” Bolin hummed in appreciation as he clutched Wei’s firm ass.

“You like that?” Wei asked, pausing their kissing as they stood there together, their foreheads pressed against one another. “Maybe I can show you something else you’ll like.” Wei tantalized, a devilish smile on his face.

The twin abruptly shifted his feet, causing the earth around him to shift as well. Bolin stumbled backward, his naked ass landing on the padded sleeping bag beneath him. During his fall, which had been intentionally caused by Wei’s earthbending, Wei had removed his boxers. He now stood over Bolin in all his glory.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Bolin said, causing Wei to let out a bark of laughter. Bolin brought himself to his knees, taking Wei’s pulsing cock in his hands. He looked into the eyes of the metalbender, who in turn gave him an encouraging nod. Bolin closed his eyes and took the cock into his mouth. Immediately trying to deepthroat it and subsequently choking on it, causing him to recoil.

Wei laughed a little. “Too much for you?” He teased, an almost competitive look in his eye.

“Don’t be so full of yourself.” Bolin retorted, taking Wei back into his mouth. This time he took it inch by inch, using his tongue to elicit various sounds of pleasure from Wei.

“Ow!” Wei hissed softly. “Watch the teeth.” He cautioned as Bolin got a little too carried away. Bolin sputtered something that sounded like an apology, but otherwise continued to blow the twin.

It wasn’t too much longer before, Bolin rose back to his feet and cupped his hands around the metalbender’s neck, drawing his head in so that their foreheads rested against one another, again. “Are you ready?” Wei asked. Bolin replied with a nod, a smile on his face that both conveyed his anxiety and excitement.

Wei laid Bolin out, on his back, on the sleeping bag, instructing him to spread his legs. Getting into position, Wei lifted him just a few inches off the ground and began to insert his penis into Bolin. He did it slowly, wanting to be gentle. Bolin’s eyes were scrunched, although whether it was in pain, pleasure, or a mixture of the two, Wei wasn’t sure.

“O-o-oh...Ahhh!” Bolin exclaimed as Wei started to slowly move his pelvis back and forth. Another one of Bolin’s goofy smiles spread across his face as Wei started to pick up speed. Each thrust caused Bolin to hiss with pleasure as Wei’s dick stimulated his prostate. And, each time Bolin cooed or cursed in ecstasy, Wei pushed just a little bit harder, a little bit faster.

“Oh, oh, oh...yeah...fuUuuUCK ME!” Bolin practically shouted, obviously having lost track of the fact that the two of them were within reasonably close distance of the rest of the rescue party, but, at the moment, that honestly didn’t matter.

“Yeah...you like that?” Wei asked. He paused his thrusts, causing Bolin to mewl with disappointment.

“Oh...come...on…” Bolin huffed out, his breathing heavy from the exhilaration.

“Beg me for it.” Wei instructed, taking his fingers and lightly tracing Bolin’s abdominal muscles, as he tantalized the earthbender.

“Please, give it to me. Please!” Bolin whimpered out with a sincerity that honestly couldn’t be faked.

Enjoying the moment, Wei forced him to wait a little longer. “Give what to you?” He questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the increasingly helpless Bolin.

“Your cock!” Bolin begged. “I need you!” He cried out. Wei finally gave in, starting again with a powerful, declarative thrust that caused Bolin to moan loudly. Now, Wei focused on penetrating deeply with each thrust, instead of applying them in rapid succession. Bolin whimpered with excitement at each blow.

Wei stroked Bolin pulsating cock, occasionally pausing his fucking to give Bolin a little oral stimulation. The diversive forms of pleasuring were becoming almost overwhelming for Bolin as his cries of ecstasy grew increasingly louder.

“I’m gonna come.” Bolin said. Wei was relieved to hear that, he himself was running low on stamina and he could tell that he was just on the verge of climaxing as well. Finishing Bolin off, he sensually stroked his partner’s dick until the earthbender’s cum fully coated his hands.

“Do me…” Wei practically begged, itching for the release. Bolin happily complied, although instead of a handjob, he once again took Wei into his mouth and brought his lips up and down the shaft in quick succession. It wasn’t long before, Wei moaned out as he released, filling Bolin’s mouth with jizz. He fully expected the first timer to spit it out, but Bolin heavily impressed him by swallowing with a decisive gulp.

Both thoroughly satisfied, the two lay next to each other, their sides still heaving from the exertion of it all. For awhile, they laid there in silence, just enjoying the warmth and presence of the other. As their breathing slowly calmed, realization of the moment started to wash over them.

“So, what now?” Wei ventured. He knew that coming here had been risky, and while he was thrilled with how things had turned out, that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be consequences.

“What do you mean?” Bolin replied.

“Well, where do we stand? What did this mean? What about Opal?” The questions left Wei’s mouth as the mountain of anxiety that had plagued him before entering the tent suddenly reappeared.

“I...don’t know.” Bolin said, almost like he was defeated.

“Well, let’s start with an easy one then,” Wei began, “how do you feel?”

“Happy.” Bolin said, a smile on his face. Wei smiled too. That was good enough for him. Whatever this had meant, and what it would mean, could be faced later. For now, he was content, and that’s all he really cared about.

Rolling over, he brought his arms around Bolin, drawing him in close from behind. Bolin nestled up next to him. Neither needed to say anything. There was nothing to be said. They were happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I really enjoyed writing this, so if you enjoyed reading, at least leave me a Kudos! :D As always, criticism is always appreciated! #WEILIN2K14
> 
> P.S. Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr @: http://one-nation-under-kuvira.tumblr.com/


End file.
